tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry Shale
|children= }} Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, 17 June 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice-over artist, and writer who provides voices for the US and UK dubs of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices US * Henry * Gordon * James (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Dash * Sir Topham Hatt (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Percival * The Photographer (sixteenth series only) * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Time For a Story and A Blooming Mess only) * The Railway Coal Inspector * A Tree Specialist (Happy Birthday Sir!) * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) * The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) * Some Quarry Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Some Dock Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) * A Rail Worker (Marion and the Pipe) * A Signalman (Letters to Santa) * Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) UK/US * Scruff (US; fourteenth series onwards - UK; The Great Race only) * Beau * Diesel (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) * 'Arry * Bert (fourteenth - fifteenth series) * Sidney (Day of the Diesels only) * Norman (Day of the Diesels - fifteenth series) * Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor onwards) * Harold (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards, UK; Big World! Big Adventures! singing voice) * Max (US; twentieth series onwards, UK; Free the Roads only) * Kevin (US; Hero of the Rails onwards, UK; Hasty Hannah, Journey Beyond Sodor and Gordon Gets the Giggles) * Cyril the Fogman * Headkeeper Jack (UK/US; Not Now, Charlie! onwards - US; Steamie Stafford) * Some Groaning Passengers (Calm Down Caitlin) * The Man on the Bridge (Who's Geoffrey?) * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers (Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * A Dryaw Station Workman (Letters to Santa) * A Workman (Cranky at the End of the Line and Rosie is Red) * Cowboys (Big World! Big Adventures!) UK * Thomas (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) * Spencer (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) NZ * Mr. Percival (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * I'm Full of Surprises (performed) * Who's Thomas? (performed) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) * Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Gallery File:KerryShale.jpg External Links * Official website * Kerry's Twitter account * YouTube channel de:Kerry Shale he:קרי שייל pl:Kerry Shale Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Singers Category:Musicians